


Remembering Rory

by JassyK12



Series: Dramas with the Eleventh Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Eleventh Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The Doctor struggles to help Amy remember Rory…(Takes place after Cold Blood episode, series 5).





	1. Lost Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Doctor Who, nor do I own the characters Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond or Rory Williams. The show and its characters all belong to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

The Doctor gazed forlornly at his companion Amy Pond, who was sitting and watching the Tardis’s TV with her back to him. The crack in her wall had appeared and took Rory from them. Now Amy had forgotten him as the crack in the wall had made her lose all the memories she had of him.  
The Doctor also looked at the burnt piece of the Tardis sign he held in his hand. He was sure that something was telling him that he would lose the Tardis in the near future. He sadly put the shard back in his pocket and studied Amy once more as he pulled a couple more controls.  
He was beginning to work out that the crack in the wall was making Amy forget about the Daleks and Rory. The Doctor was worried that if Amy forgot anymore then she herself would be erased, almost like she never lived at all.  
But he was hopeful- just before they got in the Tardis Amy told him she thought she saw someone else with her other parallel self. So he hoped there was still a distant memory of Rory in her mind somewhere, and maybe they could find a way to get it back, and in doing so, get Rory himself back too.  
The Doctor also discreetly looked at the ring which he worked out Rory had left. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to show it to Amy or not. He didn’t want to upset Amy, so the Doctor put the ring back in his other pocket and decided not to show it to her for now.  
Then he was jolted out of his reverie as Amy was calling him. “Oi, Doctor. Are we at Rio yet? I really want to see it,” she said as she turned to face him with a smile. The Doctor forced a smile of his own and deserted the Tardis coordinates to Rio.  
He decided that Amy needed a break after all they had been through. “On our way, Pond,” he said, trying his best to sound upbeat and his normal cheerful self. Amy grinned excitedly at him before going back to the TV again. The Doctor hoped she’d remember something about Rory when they got there.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to help Amy remember key events in her life...

"Come on Doctor!” Amy called happily as she rushed to the Tardis door. “Rio awaits!” she said, as the Doctor straightened his bow tie. He had now decided to help Amy remember Rory before the trip- as soon as possible so that Amy would not get erased from life. He cleared his throat and walked over to Amy before looking her in the eyes.  
“Amy. Before we go out there I need to ask you something deadly serious,” he started. Amy laughed nervously. “Are you all right Doctor? Maybe you need a break too you know,” she said, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Please Amy. This is most serious. I need to ask you something,” the Doctor told her. Amy looked into his eyes for a moment and turned serious as she nodded. “Okay Doctor,” she said, “I’m listening. What did you want to ask me?” she asked. The Doctor took a deep breath. “Amy, how are you feeling?” he asked finally.   
Amy tried not to laugh as she was taken aback by that somewhat simple question. “Doctor,” she said, beginning to feel annoyed. “Why did you ask me that? I thought you were going to tell me someone had died,” she said. “I’m sorry Amy, but I do need to know how you feel and what you’re thinking.   
Tell me truthfully, do you feel like something’s missing?” the Doctor asked. Amy thought for a moment before shrugging. “Can’t say I do,” she told him. “All I know is that I’m in a blue box with a madman who keeps asking me if I’m okay,” she replied.   
“You don’t remember running away from something?” the Doctor prodded. “Doctor, why would I run away and why are you asking me these really weird questions?” Amy asked. The Doctor sighed. This isn’t working, he decided. It looked like Amy really didn’t remember Rory, or running away from her wedding day. He sighed as he thought, wondering if he should tell her about Rory.   
“I lost a companion recently,” the Doctor explained carefully. “That’s why I ask you how you are a lot Amy. I’m just looking out for you,” the Doctor added. Amy nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Don’t worry Doctor. I’m fine,” she said, before smiling a reassuring smile. “Can we go now?” She asked. The Doctor managed to return her smile as he gestured towards the Tardis doors. “Come along, Pond,” the Doctor said, before Amy excitedly ran towards the Tardis doors, ready to step out and enjoy her holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story and thanks very much if you left a kudos!


End file.
